Bonding
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Joey and Seto are mortal rivals, that much is certain. However, the younger Kaiba is friends with the bunch. What happens when both brothers are invited to a party thrown by Tristan? Lemons, confessions, and drunkenness. That's what. SetoJoey. Yaoi. Warning: lemon inside.
1. The Party

**A/N: I randomly got the idea to do this fic. It's a one-shot, but in the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Bonding**

_Seto x Joey_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Neither of them were ones for drinking. But when they did... they really let go. Ah, but that was something unexpected for the both of them. Who would have thought that on one particular night, his friends would have taken advantage of that? Joseph Wheeler and Seto Kaiba have always been rivals. They were always trying to one-up each other in some way. They always kept each other going. When one was having an issue, the other inadvertently helped them through it. And it was in their own special way.

However... they were the only ones that couldn't see how they felt about each other. And tonight, it was Joey's friends' turn to show them just how they truly felt.

The night started out with a friendly competition. Or rather... as friendly as it could possibly get between Joey and Seto. The only reason the elder Kaiba was even there was because Mokuba really wanted to go. And Seto was around to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Such a good older brother he was. Oh, but who would have thought that he would be the one that got in trouble? Tristan, being as Tristan was, decided to bring up a competition between the two oblivious rivals. Of course, this competition didn't go over quite how they thought it would. Like it ever did, right?

"Jo... Kaiba... since you two are always at each other's necks, and always wanting to outdo each other... why not have a bit of a competition?" Tristan said with a small smirk.

Joey glared over at Kaiba before looking at his friend. The elder brunette CEO didn't even bat an eyelash. "What makes you think I want to waste time competing in something I know I'll win?" he shot back with a small frown.

The blonde scoffed. "What!? What makes ya think I won't win, moneybags? Ya scared?"

"A mutt like you can't possibly beat me. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll stop disappointing yourself when you lose."

"What!? Why I oughta-"

"Guys, guys. Save it for the competition!" Tristan snickered.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Tristan... they're already more fired up than what they should be..." Téa whispered to him.

"Yeah, Tristan. This can go really bad..." Yugi chimed in, glancing between his friend and Kaiba.

Joey glared at Kaiba, the brunette glaring back. "Tristan! Let's do it!" Joey growled, still glaring at Kaiba.

"Your funeral, mutt."

Tristan grinned at the two. "All right! A simple drinking test. Drink till you can't take anymore. The one that quits, loses."

Kaiba sent a glare over at the other brunette. "I don't drink."

Joey let out a bark of laughter. "Awww. Moneybags' scared of losin'!"

The KaibaCorp CEO glared at the blonde. "I refuse to compromise my standards for a competition that doesn't even have anything rewarding when I win."

"Oh, but I didn't say there wasn't a reward," Tristan said with a wide grin.

Kaiba glared at him. "What makes you think it's worth it to me?"

"If you win, Joey has to be your slave for a week. If Joey wins, you have to be his slave for a week."

Both men's eyes widened at the stipulations. "I suggest you both try to win," Tristan said as he put two beer bottles on the table.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the bottle before Joey instantly swiped his up and drank it without hesitation. When he finished, he set it on the table, Kaiba still not picking his up. "What's wrong, moneybags? Scared the big bad bottle'll hurt ya?"

The brunette glared over at him. "This is stupid."

"If ya don't drink, ya lose," Joey trilled with a satisfied smirk.

Kaiba thought about it for a long moment. He refused to lose any sort of competition to this mutt. But at the same time, he was compromising his morals. He sighed in aggravation and downed the bottle with ease. Fine. Let the game begin.

"Second round!" Tristan said as he slid two more.

The two rivals glared at each other and took the bottles silently. Yugi shook his head and took Mokuba and Téa out of the room, deciding to keep tabs on it, but check in on them later. They had better things to do than to watch this.

"Feelin' lightheaded yet, moneybags?" Joey teased as he downed his third.

"You wish, mutt," he hissed back as he downed his third as well.

It continued on like this for a few hours. When neither man seemed to be bending on their resolve, Tristan decided to spice things up. When he handed the two their thirteenth drink, he stopped them from drinking it. Both gave him a strange look that could only be defined as confusion. "Stand up," he said simply.

Joey stood and fell on his ass, giggling like a school girl. Kaiba smirked. "Nice grace, mutt," he said as he stood slowly and felt dizziness overcome him, making a hand fly to his head. He fell back on the couch and blinked a few times, knowing full well that he was now officially buzzed. Or drunk. He didn't know. He definitely wouldn't be able to drive home.

Tristan stared at the two with a smirk, Joey still laughing uncontrollably and Kaiba looking clueless. It was then that Yugi came in, wide-eyed to see Kaiba's cheeks lit up and Joey drunk off his ass. "Tristan... what happened?"

"Both of them are lit, Yugi," he snickered.

"And they're not stopping!?"

"Nope! Things are about to get better though." He then looked at the two drunken men. "All right. Time to step it up. Truth or dare time!"

Joey giggled and got back up on the couch. "Sounds fun!"

Kaiba didn't look too pleased. "What's the point in playing a childish game?"

"All right. Fine. Let's just get rid of the truth then. Let's just play dare. Whoever doesn't do what the dare is, loses."

"Are there more drinks involved?" Joey asked with a bright smile.

"Drunken mutt..." Kaiba sighed.

"Shut it, moneybags. These drinks makes you bearable."

"No, Joey. No more drinks," Tristan snickered. "Though... we could continue drinking," he said as he tapped his chin. "Yes. We will keep drinking. Every time you do a dare, you drink once completed."

Joey made a happy squeal sound and Kaiba sighed heavily. He knew he'd be outnumbered. He should have expected Joey to get his way. "All right! First dare goes to Joey." The blonde looked at his friend for a moment and gave him a small grin. "Sit in Kaiba's lap."

The brunette's eyes widened as he heard what Tristan just said. What!? If this was how it was going to start, then what the hell did he have to look forward to!? When Joey got up, Kaiba sent him a small glare. The glare only intensified when Joey moved his crossed leg out of the way. He sat down gracefully, legs reclined on the couch with a sigh of contentment. "Such a comfortable moneybags," he snickered as Tristan handed him another beer. The blonde downed it and chuckled as Kaiba growled in aggravation.

"All right, Kaiba. Your turn." Kaiba glared at Tristan. "Wrap your arms around Joey and stay like that until I say so."

The brunette sighed and wrapped his arms around the man, taking his beer in return. He downed it silently and set the bottle on the floor. Tristan cleared his throat when Kaiba didn't wrap his arm back around Joey. The CEO sighed and put his arm back without much fuss. Yugi, who'd been standing there silently for a while, shook his head and darted out of the room to go get the other two. When he came back, Téa sat on the floor next to Tristan, Mokuba saw the position his brother was in and instantly planted himself in the chair across from the couch. Yugi and Atem sat comfortably off to the side, Yugi in Atem's lap.

"This is gonna get good," Téa said as she munched on popcorn.

Tristan snickered and looked at the two, tapping his chin in thought. "Any suggestions?" he asked as he looked over at his friends.

"Anything?" Téa asked, earning a nod from Tristan. Téa leaned close to Tristan and whispered something in his ear.

Tristan snickered and nodded. "All right. Joey," he said as he looked at his blonde friend. "Give Kaiba a kiss on the lips."

Joey's face lit up in a dark red blush as Kaiba glared at the man. "Absolutely not," Kaiba hissed.

"Are you forfeiting?" Tristan asked.

The young CEO frowned and averted his sight. Joey looked down at the brunette for a moment, then at Tristan. "You have five seconds, Joey. Five..."

Joey looked at Kaiba again. He couldn't kiss him! He hated him!

"Four..."

The blonde pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn't want to lose. He wouldn't lose. He always lost to Kaiba. This is finally one time that the blonde could beat him. If he didn't do it, he'd lose. Again.

"Three..."

Kaiba glanced over at Joey, wanting to see what he'd do. The blonde seemed to be torn. What was he doing? Why was he stalling? Was he really so torn about it? He watched as the blonde's eyes changed from fear to resentment to determination, then back to fear again. Why was he hesitating so much?!

"Two..."

This was so stupid! Why should he have to do this!? Why couldn't Kaiba be making this decision?! Why him?! He didn't really want to... did he? Was he scared of being rejected? Was the booze finally getting to him!? But then again, Kaiba did seem kind of... attractive. Especially right now. The way his blue eyes sparkled with a challenge. The way he seemed to be daring him to do it. The way he seemed like he kind of wanted it... Wait... no, he didn't really see that. Joey pressed his lips into a thin line once more before he sighed.

"One..."

Joey's hands grabbed onto Kaiba's face, forcing him to look at him before his lips collided with Kaiba's. The brunette's grip tightened just a hair around Joey, only the both of them noticing. Kaiba closed his eyes, not wanting to look to see what was happening to him. Instead, he just let it happen. Joey had to start it and Joey had to end it. He realized that. Surprisingly, everyone was quiet. Then he heard a camera.

Joey's eyes snapped open and he tore away from the brunette, glaring at Mokuba and Téa who snapped pictures of what they did. He snatched the beer bottle from Tristan and made a scene of it as he swished his mouth out with the stuff and swallowed it, taking another sip. But he didn't outright finish it out. Instead, he used it as an object to stare at. He didn't even want to think about how good it felt to actually kiss him. That had to have been the booze talking. It couldn't feel that good to kiss Kaiba. It wasn't possible. He hated him, and Kaiba hated him.

So then... why did it feel so... right?

And why wasn't Kaiba wiping his lips off, like he'd expected him to? His phone buzzed and he blinked as he flipped it open to look at it. A deep blush spread across his face, making Kaiba glance at the phone to see what he was blushing at. His eyes widened before he took the phone and tossed it aside. "That's enough of that..." he hissed as his own phone buzzed. He glared at his brother. "Send that to anyone and your phone will be destroyed."

"By then, it won't matter," he laughed quietly.

Kaiba's arms tightened around Joey in anger, inadvertently pulling Joey closer to him. The blonde hesitantly set his hand on Kaiba's arm. The brunette flicked his glare up at the blonde to see him restraining the urge to cry. Seto frowned and sighed as he averted his glance.

"Well... I'm going to go to the store. You guys stay that way until I get back," Tristan said as he grinned at them. As Tristan got up, he dragged up Téa and ushered Yugi, Atem, and Mokuba out of the room with hushed whispers.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Enough

**A/N: All right. More bonding in the second chapter, complete with lemony goodness! Enjoy!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Bonding**

_Seto x Joey_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Once everyone was out of the room, Joey sighed quietly, still trying not to cry. "This is embarrassing," Kaiba hissed. "Your friends have a sick sense of humor, Wheeler."

Joey nodded and tightened his grip on Kaiba's arm, letting out a soft whimper. Kaiba looked up at him to see tears falling down his cheeks. As soon as Joey knew he saw him crying, the blonde turned his head and tried to wipe them away quickly. "This sucks," he grunted as he wiped his tears away.

Kaiba remained quiet as he thought about his options. Since everyone was gone and not watching them, they could do whatever they wanted, right? He did a quick survey of the room to see if there were any phones or cameras that could possibly be recording them. When he saw that there weren't, he looked up at Joey. "Mutt," he called, breaking the man from his current state. "There are no cameras watching us. You can get up."

Joey frowned at that. "You're just saying that so you'll win. I'm not stupid," he hissed back at him.

The brunette sighed and shook his head. He lifted Joey and set him off to the side as he stood up. "If there are cameras, they'll show that I did it and not you, if winning is so important to you," he said as he walked into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a few more beers and sat back in the same spot as before. He handed Joey a drink and opened one himself. "This was a stupid contest."

The blonde frowned as he drank another one. "Why're you bein' so nice?"

"What?"

Joey frowned again as he played with the beer in his hand. "You're not usually this nice to me. Actually, ya hate me. So... I don't get it."

Kaiba scoffed as he took another sip of his drink. "You're not the only one embarrassed, Wheeler."

"Tch. That's all you ever care about is your pride," he snapped at him as he finished the rest of his drink.

The brunette remained silent as he quietly finished his drink and got another one without another thought, tossing the other to Joey. "Ya know... if ya actually cared about another person for once, ya might actually be a decent person," Joey continued as he opened another drink.

Having quite enough of Joey's insolence, Kaiba stood up and glared at him. "I don't only care about myself, Wheeler. I have a little brother to take care of. That company is our livelihood. If that picture gets out, it will ruin the integrity of KaibaCorp."

"How!? Because if word gets out you're gay, they won't want your products!?" Joey scoffed as he stood up as well, glaring at Kaiba. "That's a load of shit and you know it!"

Kaiba frowned as he glared harshly at Joey. "What do you know!? You don't know a damn thing about the business industry, let alone KaibaCorp."

Joey then gave him a small smirk. "Really? I know that your sales have been steadily increasing over the past few years by at least 10%. I also know that your sales would be even higher if you'd advertise more. But ya don't wanna pay out more money. You're greedy. You're self-centered. And your work is more important than your little brother," he hissed.

Kaiba glared at him, fist shaking at his side. "At least I have a family, Wheeler. At least I get to see my little brother. Why was it again that you can't see Serenity? Oh, right. You're a failure. You're an embarrassment. A stray mutt with nowhere to go. If you spent more time putting your determination towards your livelihood, maybe you wouldn't be such a failure," he hissed back at him, looking down his nose at the mutt.

Having quite enough of the arrogant man's tone, Joey punched him in the face, sending him stumbling back a few feet and dropping his beer. He wiped his lip and grunted as he tasted blood. "You have no idea what it's like, Kaiba!" he hissed as he came at him again, wrapping his hands up in the man's shirt and pinning him against the wall. "Ya don't know what it's like to be without cuz you've always had everythin' handed to ya on a fuckin' platinum platter!"

"I've worked for everything I have!" he hissed as he pushed Joey off of him. "I've never accepted hand outs! I have what I have because I worked for it! Something you don't know the meaning of!"

Joey came at Kaiba again, pinning him against the wall again and getting in his face. "Ya know what, Kaiba? You'll never have a family, a real family. Or friends, because you'll never let anyone in. You're gonna die a lonely, bitter old man because ya refuse to open up to anyone, including your own brother! Mokuba's gonna end up resentin' ya if you keep doin' what you're doin'!"

"What does it matter to you?! You have no place involving yourself in my personal life, mutt!"

"You're such a fuckin' idiot!" Joey screamed as he pushed Kaiba against the wall harder. "Maybe if ya actually open your fuckin' eyes, you'd see that some people actually do care about ya!"

"Yeah? Who cares about me? I hate each and every one of you, so why would that warrant anyone's affections? Since you know so much, who cares about me besides Mokuba?" Kaiba countered, not even bothering to struggle against Joey.

Joey looked at him and loosened his grip on Kaiba's shirt. Tears started to fall from his honey eyes again. "Idiot..." he whispered as he leaned his forehead against Kaiba's chest, sobbing quietly.

The young CEO just looked down at Joey as he cried against him. Not knowing what else to do, he stood there quietly. He didn't understand. Maybe it was the booze. Maybe he'd had too much. Maybe Joey was just speaking through the booze. That had to be it. "What are you saying, Wheeler? Think carefully before you answer. I will not accept a boozed up answer."

The blonde hiccupped as he lifted his head, tears still leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks. The sight almost broke Seto's heart, if he didn't have it encased in ice. "I-"

"We're back!" Tristan called as he stepped through the door.

Kaiba and Joey looked at each other before Joey pushed the brunette to the couch, taking a seat in his lap and wrapping his arms around him, as if they never moved. "No, that didn't look suspicious at all," Kaiba mumbled.

"Sh-shut up," he said as he pouted a little.

Tristan walked through the door and saw the two, but noticed a change. He quirked a brow. "You two moved."

Joey's eyes widened. "We've been sittin' here all this time!"

Kaiba remained silent. "You moved."

"What proof do ya got?"

"Broken beer bottle way out of your reach. Kaiba has a bruise on his jaw. And there's a dent in Yugi's wall," Tristan said as he crossed his arms.

Joey blushed and crossed his arms. "Fine..."

"As punishment... you guys need to spend the night together in the same room and in the same bed."

"What!?" Joey screamed.

"Fine," Kaiba said as he lifted Joey up and stood without a sound. "Let's get this over with, mutt," he said as he looked down at Joey.

Joey blushed heavily and growled as he stood and crossed his arms. "I hate you, Tristan," he hissed as he grabbed Kaiba by the wrist and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're not done yet!" Tristan snickered.

Joey stopped mid-step, grip tightening on Kaiba's wrist in fear. Noticing this, Kaiba turned to glare at the mutt's supposed friend. "Enough. We are not a source for your sick enjoyment. We've had quite enough of your antics."

Tristan looked taken aback. "Then... how will we determine a winner?"

Kaiba glared at him. "Joey wins. I forfeit." Tristan's mouth dropped open. "Mokuba, you can stay the night if you want. We're leaving. Now, if you'll excuse us... we have one last dare to fulfill," he growled as he dragged Joey away and out the door, making his way to his car. He opened the door for Joey before getting in on the other side, slamming the door silently and starting the engine.

Once Joey was situated, he hung his head silently. He didn't know what to say. He glanced over at Kaiba and saw his hand on the shifter, looking stonefaced as usual. He studied the brunette's face more carefully, noticing no twitch at all and his face looking really aggravated. Or at least, he thought he saw aggravation. Maybe it was just him. He gave the brunette a small smile and set his hand over Kaiba's over the shifter, looking out the window of the passenger seat.

Kaiba glanced over at him and then at their hands before turning his sight back to the road. His hand twitched for a brief moment before locking their fingers together as he drove. "Are ya all right to drive?" Joey asked through the comfortable silence.

"If I wasn't, do you really think I'd risk my life and the life of another?" he countered as he turned down the street slowly.

"No... you're too careful for that," the puppy said softly. "Are you still..."

Kaiba scoffed. "Drunk? No. I sobered up when your friend wanted to treat us as a sideshow spectacle."

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't apologize for him," Kaiba said sternly. He felt Joey flinch at his harsh words. "You should stop apologizing for other people. Especially when it's not your place to," he added in a quieter, calmer tone.

Before they knew it, they pulled down the long stretch of driveway to the Kaiba mansion. He went to the garage and parked quietly, shutting the car off and just sitting there. "Before your friend showed up... what were you going to say?" Kaiba asked, not even looking at Joey as the blonde took his hand back and put his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his fingers, head slumped over.

"I... I don't remember."

"That's a lie and you know it."

Joey looked at the brunette in the driver's seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Try me," Kaiba said as he turned his head to look at Joey.

The blonde pressed his lips together tightly before biting his cheek. "I need more to drink before I can tell ya what I need to," he said before he got out of the car.

Kaiba followed suit and sighed softly as he opened the door to his mansion. He led Joey through the house, to the kitchen and sat him at the bar. He reached into his fridge and started making a mixed drink. Once he was finished, he poured some glasses for them both and sat at the bar quietly. "I thought ya didn't drink, moneybags," the mutt grinned.

The brunette shrugged. "Chef likes to keep it around for cooking." He sipped his drink quietly, tasting that he put a wee bit too much in his.

Joey sipped his drink and smirked at him. After a few moments, he was done with it and looking as buzzed as he was before. Kaiba had only taken a few sips out of his drink and was already feeling it again. He topped off the last of his and looked at Joey to see him eying the rest of the drink in the mixer. Kaiba set it in front of him without difficulty.

After a few more sips, Joey set his glass down. "Why don't ya ever get close to anyone?"

"I don't see a need to," Kaiba said bluntly.

"That's sad..." Joey said softly.

"Why do you care about my choices? Don't tell me you actually care."

Joey blushed softly. "Ya don't know the half'f it."

Joey glanced up at the man, seeing a look of confusion plastered on his pale skin. The younger chuckled and sighed as he got up, wobbling over to Kaiba. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and pressed his chest against Kaiba's back, nuzzling his face into the strong neck of the young CEO. Kaiba remained still in his arms, not really sure what to make of the blonde's sudden behavior. "Mutt-"

The blonde gently shushed him as he placed a kiss to Kaiba's neck. He stiffened in the man's hold before turning in his chair to look at Joey, wanting an answer as to why he was acting this way. But what he got instead, was Joey's lips pressed against Kaiba's, as if uncertain of his current action. The brunette pulled away. "Mutt, you're drunk-"

"Yeah, but if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to tell ya what I need to tell ya," he said as he looked at Kaiba innocently.

"And what would that be?" Kaiba asked as he stood, Joey's arms still around the man's neck. The brunette kept his hands to himself, looking down at Joey for a moment.

Joey's brows pulled together in his drunken stupor. "Ya haven't noticed yet?"

Kaiba frowned then as he shook his head and untangled Joey's arms from him. "Enough. You're drunk. If it's so important, it can wait until you're sober." With that, he turned on his heel and started to walk to the living room.

The blonde quickly followed after him and tackled him to the couch, landing atop him with Kaiba on his back and Joey straddling him. "I can't wait til the morning! I won't be able to tell ya then! This ain't the alcohol talkin', Kaiba! I'm aware of what I need'a say!"

"Then spit it out already, mutt!" he hissed from beneath Joey, sitting up on his elbows to get more comfortable.

"I love ya, ok!?" Kaiba's eyes widened at the confession. "I jus' didn't wanna admit it... but when I kissed you tonight..." Joey blushed as he looked away from him. "When I kissed you... it felt right."

"If that's true, you should be able to tell me when you're sober."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" he asked with a challenge shining in his eyes.

"Because... you'll humiliate me..."

"I'm not doing that now, am I?" Kaiba shot back.

Joey blushed and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Are you going to give me a chance to? Or are you going to act on those feelings?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly.

The puppy looked down at the CEO beneath him and stared for a few moments, as if trying to decide if he were joking. When he realized Kaiba wasn't joking, he gave him a small uncertain smile. "You... really don't have an issue with this?"

Kaiba only rolled his eyes and flipped their positions, pushing Joey on his back and hovering above him, one arm beside his head and the other on the arm of the couch. "Only if you want me to," he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Joey's. The younger gasped, inadvertently opening his mouth for Kaiba to explore. The blonde wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck hesitantly, partly wondering if this was a dream.

The brunette's tongue played gracefully with Joey's, eliciting a moan from the younger of the two. Removing the hand that was planted on the couch next to Joey's head, he gripped the man's curves, sliding his shirt up to expose his skin with ease. He broke the kiss after a moment and latched onto Joey's neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh and earning a louder moan from Joey.

The eager pup pushed Kaiba's shirt up, his hand running over hard stomach, feeling the muscles flex under his fingers. The elder growled in pleasure just as his hand came into contact with Joey's nipple, feeling the pert nub get harder under his touch. The pup arched under his touch as he tweaked it a few times. Seto sat up and removed Joey's shirt, tossing it aside without difficulty. Joey sat up and snatched Kaiba's shirt off, too, tossing it aside and staring at the man's naked torso. The CEO let Joey run his hands up his stomach and to his hairless chest, feeling the smooth skin under his calloused hands.

Seto shuddered briefly just prior to pushing Joey back and attacking his mouth with his own, earning a loud needy moan from the boy beneath him. Lithe fingers made quick work to work Joey over and get his pants nice and tight. When Kaiba broke the kiss again to kiss his way down Joey's chest, the blonde squirmed, as if trying to alleviate some of the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. "Seto," he whined as he bucked his hips against Kaiba's body.

The elder simply smirked against his skin and left heated kisses down Joey's body till he reached his pants. He sat up just a little and unbuttoned the man's jeans, sliding them down his hips, down his thighs, and off of the puppy. When he looked back down at the man, he quirked a brow. "No boxers? Bad puppy," he teased, making the blonde look away shyly. The brunette smirked as he placed a kiss on Joey's cheek, making him look at him shyly. "Teasing," he said with a small smirk, earning a shy smile in return.

The CEO kissed his way back down Joey's body till he got to the man's hardened member. He hooked his arms under his thighs and gently licked up the shaft to the head, drawing a loud, drawn out moan from Joey. Deciding he liked the noise, Seto smirked and nipped delicately at the head, precum smearing over his lips. He licked his lips and took the head in his mouth, sucking to get more of his liquid. Of course, the action made him moan louder and arch into him, his arms above his head and holding tightly to the couch arm. After a few seconds of teasing him like this, Kaiba took Joey into his mouth and dipped his head down, growling at the taste.

"Seto!" Joey moaned as he spread his legs wider and started to pant heavily. When Kaiba cast a glance up at Joey's face, he saw the most blissful look on his face, making him increase his efforts to see what his completion face looked like. He removed his mouth for a brief second and slicked his fingers with his spit before going back down on Joey and doubling his efforts to try to bring him over the edge. The blonde started to moan and whimper with need as he humped his hips against Kaiba's face, arching his back and lolling his head back in utter pleasure.

A scream erupted from Joey when a finger was slipped inside his tight crevice, causing Seto to look up at the man. He noticed a thin sheen of sweat covering his lithe form, knowing he was getting close. He kept his sight on Joey's face as he slipped another finger inside of him, scissoring him to make sure he would be ready for him. This only managed to excite Joey further, one hand working its way into Kaiba's hair, grabbing at it desperately and arching his back again as another spark was sent through him. "S-Set-to... I'm... clo-ose," he moaned as the man started sucking again, collapsing his cheeks, as if to try to push him over the edge faster.

It was when Seto slipped his third and final finger in that Joey gave a loud scream of his name, arching his back to an almost painful position as he came in Kaiba's mouth. The elder swallowed all that he was given before licking the residue off of Joey's cock. When he sat up, he looked down at the moaning mess of puppy goo beneath him and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then his neck, and then his lips, mingling their tastes and exciting Joey all over again, a pleasured blush on his tanned cheeks. Kaiba was getting lost in the kiss until he felt Joey's hands working at his pants, making him snicker softly. "Eager pup," he teased as he sat up.

Joey sat up with him and started working on the man's pants again. As he did so, he planted kisses and nips along the perfect skin of Seto, the latter tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him closer against him as he purred at the attention. The blonde finally got the pants down and pushed Seto backwards as he yanked the things off of him. The brunette smirked at him as Joey pouted at the blue boxers that easily showed his excitement. "Ya should go without boxers every once in a while," he mumbled before snatching them down and off.

"You're only saying that because you're impatient," he said as he snickered at the eager pup, letting himself be nude in front of Joey. He watched as the blonde looked over his nude form, as if he adored his body. "See something you like, pup?"

The blonde smirked up at him and shrugged as he crawled over him seductively. "Maybe," he said as he kissed Kaiba's lips, his cheeks burning with excitement. He felt arms wrap around him, pulling his small form against Kaiba's slightly bigger frame. The brunette's hand slid down his back and to his ass, giving it a small squeeze, making Joey shudder with need. "Not yet," he whispered as he kissed his way down the elder's body. He nipped the base of Kaiba's dick and slid his tongue up the shaft and to the head, earning a small sigh of pleasure from Kaiba.

Deciding he liked the sound, Joey took his dragon into his mouth and deep-throated him with little difficulty. He started to bob, finding that he really liked the taste of Kaiba, more than he thought he would. Hell, he never thought he'd ever go down on him, but now that he was... he found his taste intoxicating. He felt Kaiba's hand tangle in his messy hair, just settling there to have something to have onto. He let out a soft moan, gently bucking his hips against Joey prior to snatching him up by his hair and smashing their lips together as he helped Joey straddle him.

Joey moaned into his mouth, a deep blush coming over him. Kaiba broke the kiss and looked up at Joey for a long moment as he brought both hands to rest on his hips. He guided him to where he was right there at his hole, keeping his sight up at Joey to see uncertainty flash in the blonde's eyes. "Are you scared?"

Joey hesitantly nodded as he averted his sight to the floor. Kaiba smirked and looked up at him as he cupped his cheek. "Come with me," he said as he sat up and helped Joey up. Joey skittishly followed after Kaiba as he led him through the house, up the stairs, and down the hall to his bedroom. When they were in his room, Joey didn't look around. He kept his sight glued to the floor in embarrassment. Arms wrapped around Joey's middle, pulling him against the form he wanted to remember for quite some time to come. "Get on the bed."

The blonde looked behind him shyly at his soon-to-be-lover. He pressed his lips together quietly and looked at the big, luxurious bed. This was far too expensive for him. Nonetheless, he walked up to it and sat on the fluffy thing, eyes widening at how comfortable it was. Kaiba stalked closer to him with a smirk, leaning over him, making Joey back up onto the pillows with a small smile. When he was on his back, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, pulling him closer. "I wanna see this Kaiba more often," he teased with a smirk.

Kaiba snickered. "Don't get used to it, mutt," he said as he kissed his lips roughly, dominating the kiss with ease and effectively turning his puppy into goo. He reached between them and grabbed hold of Joey's still-hard cock and stroked it, dragging a moan from the younger man.

The elder broke the kiss to suck on the pulse point at Joey's neck, dragging a breathless moan from him. "Please..." he whispered breathlessly. "I need you, Seto."

With a momentary shiver, the elder of the two, reached the side table and got the bottle of lube out, squirting some in his hand and coating himself with it. He positioned himself at Joey's entrance, glancing down at him to make sure. Seeing the need shine in Joey's eyes was plenty for him to shove into him and bury himself to the hilt, groaning at the tight heat that now encased him. Joey's eyes squeezed shut in pain as tears leaked out, his thighs quivering from the need and pain coursing through him. When his dick was stroked again, he started to relax more, but it still wasn't enough. Realizing this, Seto leaned down and placed kisses along the man's jaw and neck as Joey clung to him tightly. "Relax," he gently coaxed.

"I would if ya weren't so fuckin' big!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Kaiba snickered and shook his head against Joey's collarbone. After a few breaths, Joey bucked his hips against Kaiba's, showing he was ready. The young CEO slowly pulled out and pushed back in, getting Joey used to the movements as he continued to stroke him to keep his mind off of the pain. "Faster," he whispered as the pain finally faded and was replaced with utter pleasure.

Not wanting to deprive his pup the pleasure, Kaiba pulled out and slammed back in, Joey screaming out in pleasure as his prostate was assaulted. Kaiba continued, seeing Joey was really getting into it as he let out whimper and whine and cry of pleasure, as well as broken syllables of the CEO's name. The brunette wrapped his arms around Joey's lithe form and dragged him up with him to where he was sitting in his lap. He helped lift him and slam him back down by his hips, making Joey cry out with unbridled pleasure. He started to take over himself, lifting and slamming back down, a thin sheen of sweat reclaiming his body. "Seto!" he moaned as he was given a particularly hard shove against his sweet spot.

The elder felt his release coming faster the more Joey called his name and panted so heavily against him. Oh, but then their positions changed again once his pup gained more confidence. He pushed the CEO onto his back, still straddling him as he rode him like a pro, moaning and arching in the right ways that drove Kaiba wild. He moaned Joey's name as the tight walls started to constrict with each thrust. He then grabbed hold of Joey's cock and stroked it faster, trying to get him to cum quickly because he knew he wouldn't last much longer. And then, as if it were meant to be, Kaiba came with a roar of Joey's name, spitting his essence into the younger, thinner man, at the same time Joey called out Seto's name and came between them.

The blonde collapsed atop Kaiba, both panting breathlessly as they rode out their high together. The alcohol had long worn off for the both of them. Both lay in a sweaty, pleasured mess, the elder wrapping his arms around the lithe man atop him and kissing his temple delicately. "Ya know... for an arrogant jerk, ya sure are good at what ya do," he teased as he sat up on his elbows and gently ran his thumb over the paler man's cheek.

"For a mutt, you're pretty good, too. I think I may keep you around for a while," the elder said with a small twitch of the lips.

Joey blushed fiercely, his cheek stroking ceasing and faltering in shock. "W-what?" he breathed quietly.

Kaiba's lips twitched into a rarely-seen smile. "I love you, too, mutt."

Tears started to fall down the tanner man's cheeks as he gave him a wide smile and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Kaiba snickered as he kissed him back and held him against him. Once Joey was done kissing him, he pulled back with a warm smile he rarely showed. "Get some sleep, pup," Kaiba said with a small smirk as he adjusted them so they were lying on the pillows.

Joey snuggled up against Kaiba and sighed in contentment, sleepy and exhausted now after his buzz completely wore off. Once the pup was settled in, the brunette yawned softly and fell asleep along with him. Good things came of Tristan's botched up competition, he had to admit.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long! There will be one more chapter after this, just showing like the morning after and stuff. Also, keep an eye out of the sequel to this! Because remember... there was a competition and there was a loser. Anyway! R&R!**


	3. The Finale

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! Hope you like this chapter, even though it's more of a "what happened after?" chapter. Also, just as another heads up, keep an eye out for the sequel to this one! I don't know the name of it quite yet, but keep an eye out for it! Enjoy!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Bonding**

_Seto x Joey_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The sun shone through the thin curtains, shining in Joey's face. With a small grumble, he turned over on his side and buried his face in the surface that awaited him. He sighed with contentment as he snuggled closer to the other body in bed. His eyes snapped open when he realized that there was another body next to him. His honey eyes drifted up a naked chest to a strong neck till he saw messy brown hair shielding closed eyes. His face heated up a great deal when he realized he was in bed next to a half-naked Kaiba. His sight drifted down the naked chest until he saw the man's naked stomach being concealed by the sheets.

And then he realized that it wasn't a dream. He had really gone there with Kaiba. And now, he didn't know what to do. He really loved him, that was for sure. But what if Kaiba was just reacting off of the drunkenness? What if that wasn't really him talking, but the alcohol? That thought sort of saddened Joey. He let his head rest peacefully on Kaiba's shoulder, feeling an arm pulling him closer. He looked up to see Kaiba's face completely relaxed as he laid a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

A small smile crept onto Joey's features then. He certainly hoped it wasn't just the booze talking last night. He hoped Kaiba didn't think it a mistake to take him to bed. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed softly as he gently traced intricate symbols along the torso splayed out before him, earning a sigh from the body beneath him in return. "Do you have a hangover, mutt?" Kaiba asked, voice still groggy from sleep, but coherent enough to be considered awake.

"Nah. I don't get 'em, luckily," he said with a snicker. "You got one, moneybags?" he asked, still keeping with their normal name play.

Kaiba lazily shook his head as his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to bring him completely awake. When he managed to adjust to the sunlight flooding into the room, he glanced down at Joey to see him lost in thought. He had that far away look in his eyes, as if he were contemplating something. Did he regret last night? Sure, they both were a little tipsy, but Kaiba knew what he was doing. Did Joey? "Are you sober enough to repeat what you told me last night, mutt?" Kaiba teased with a small smirk.

Joey looked up at Kaiba to see him teasing him and couldn't help but blush. He knew what he was talking about. Seto expected him to say it when he wasn't drunk, just to make sure he felt the way he felt. He didn't blame the guy, but it wasn't really easy to say that to someone he'd considered his rival all this time. The same rival that had constantly picked on him and who he's picked on. What if this was just another way to pick on him? Did he really want to hear it, or did he just want to mess with him? Well, Kaiba had said it to him last night, too... so...

The blonde's cheeks burned as he averted his sight shyly. "I love you..." he said softly before he looked over at Seto.

The brunette gave him a small grin and pulled him closer so their lips touched. "I love you, pup," he said prior to kissing him affectionately. Joey melted into the kiss, sighing in pleasure. However, when their tongues touched, Joey flat out moaned into it, memories of last night flashing back and rushing through his body, lighting all of his nerves on fire. The CEO broke the kiss with a small smirk, kissing the pup's neck. "Keep that up and you'll end up with a repeat of last night."

Joey let out a soft exasperated chuckle. "That wouldn't be a bad thing," he said as he pulled himself atop Kaiba, straddling his hips. He leaned down and kissed the brunette's jaw line, then his neck and let out a snicker of his own. "Besides... feels like you're ready for me anyway," he teased as he ground his heat against the hardness between his legs. The CEO shuddered and humped up into Joey, making the pup sigh in pleasure.

Kaiba smirked as he sat up, forcing Joey up, too, and turned them so Joey was on his hands and knees. Seto then kissed from Joey's shoulder to his back, ending at the lower spine before sitting up and pressing his hardened member against the tight heat his body craved. Without warning, he shoved inside, earning a deep groan from Joey as the pain surged and took over his form. The elder paused momentarily as he reached in front of Joey and started to stroke his member. The pain slowly started to ebb as Joey took in the sensations to his weeping cock, soft mews of pleasure falling from his lips.

When Kaiba thought him ready, he pulled out and then shoved back in, hitting Joey's prostate dead on. A loud cry of pleasure sounded from Joey's lips as his back arched and pleasurable zings raced through his body. Kaiba continued to shove inside of him, loving the sounds of Joey's moans and pants and cries, as well as the sounds their bodies made together. He felt himself getting closer as he reached around and pulled Joey up against him so his back was pressed against his chest. Joey's head lolled back onto Kaiba's shoulder, his hand coming up to tangle in the brunette tresses and his free hand resting on Seto's thigh. His cheeks burned with pleasure as he rode the man behind him, moaning his name and letting out soft whimpers of need.

The brunette continued to stroke Joey, planting nips and bites along the exposed flesh of Joey's neck as he did so and moaning his own sounds that closely resembled growls. The more he did this, the more he felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter, tighter, and then finally, they both came with a cry of pleasure. Joey's essence spilled onto the sheets and Kaiba's spilled inside the blonde pup. They both stayed right there, Kaiba holding the blonde against him and Joey not minding in the least. Soft sighs came from them both as they started to come off of their high.

However, Joey wasn't so quick to move. His body slowly reminded him of the pain and trauma his delicate parts sustained last night and then again a few moments ago. He grunted quietly as his thighs quivered with the need to make him collapse even further than what he already was. Kaiba gave a little nip to Joey's shoulder and gently removed himself from the blonde's used hole. He felt himself being covered with the remnants of their time together, but couldn't find it in himself to care.

Instead, he repositioned them so they were both lying on their sides, as if their activities never took place. A small pleasured smile took over Joey's tanned features and a grin found its way onto Kaiba's lips. "When you're ready, get dressed, mutt."

"That won't be till tomorrow," he teased back.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, a small smirk situated on his lips before stretching and pulling himself from bed. He walked over to his closet and opened a few drawers, grabbing some necessary items, setting them on the bed, and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. As he started the water, he stood there for a moment, contemplating the options laid out before him.

He and Joey had gone where they both wanted to go. But where do they go from here? Joey cared about what his friends thought and Kaiba cared about what Mokuba thought. Surely, Kaiba would do what he wanted to do, since he was old enough, but Joey… he cared heavily about what his friends thought. Or so the CEO thought. He supposed it wasn't really just up to him to not give a crap what others thought; it was up to Joey, too. If he didn't feel comfortable with going public, then Kaiba would support him the best he could.

Stepping into the shower, the young CEO sighed softly as the hot water came down on him and relaxed the tense muscles. He quickly bathed and got out, drying off with a fluffy white towel. He then hung the thing loosely around his hips, as per habit, and walked out to the bedroom. He saw Joey over at his desk looking at a picture of him and Joey that was randomly snapped by Tristan of all people. He didn't question why he received it in the mail, but it was the only picture he had of Joey. He'd held onto it and kept it in his room where not even Mokuba would be able to see it.

Walking over to the bed, he started to get dressed in silence, letting Joey look at whatever he pleased. By the time Joey actually said something, Kaiba had put on his underwear and black jeans and was reaching for his shirt. "Tristan sent you one, too?" Joey asked as he turned around, still holding the elegantly framed picture. At Kaiba's nod, Joey turned his attention back to the photo. "Why'd ya keep it? I thought you'd just throw it away 'r somethin'."

Kaiba shrugged. "I wanted to keep it."

"Why?"

The brunette looked at the pup's confused expression. Surely he knew now, right? He'd already said it twice since last night, so why was he prodding? Was he trying to figure out _why_ Kaiba loved him? Probably. Joey was just that type of person. With a small smirk, the elder sighed and walked over to him, taking the frame from him. Though it was a simple photo, it was still just the two of them. They were both arguing over something, Joey having Kaiba by the shirt with his mouth open and screaming while Kaiba wore that same old smirk. The more he looked at it, the more he felt his lips curl into a small smile. "It's the only picture of you that I have. It was sent to me in the mail, but I didn't know who sent it. Even then, I still kept it. Every time I look at it... it seems to calm me."

Joey looked at the picture in Kaiba's hand with him and smirked. "But wasn't that taken a year ago?"

Kaiba nodded. "So then... how long've ya felt that way?" Joey asked as he averted his shy sight to out the window.

The brunette set the picture frame back down and walked back over to the bed to grab his shirt. "Long enough without saying something about it." He slipped the white button-up shirt on and started to button it from the bottom up, leaving two unbuttoned at the top.

"Always evadin' the question," Joey sighed before looking around. "Do ya at least have anything I can wear when I get outta the shower?"

"I'll look." Joey nodded and started to walk past Kaiba before the brunette grabbed his arm and pulled him against him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck. Joey's back was against Kaiba's chest as he pouted and glared at the bathroom door. "Battle City," Kaiba said gently.

"What?"

"I've loved you since Battle City, but I failed to realize it until just about a year ago, shortly before I got the picture."

Joey turned his head slightly in Kaiba's hold to look up at him. "Why didn't ya say anything?"

Kaiba shrugged quietly. "I figured if you felt the same, you would be the first to say something with that reckless attitude of yours," he said with a grin.

The blonde blushed and looked away. "I didn't realize it till after Battle City... ya disappeared for a while and no one saw ya... it was then that I realized how I felt. I didn't say anything 'cause you would'a just laughed and called me stupid. I couldn't take rejection... not from you." He looked up at him from the corner of his eye, his cheeks heavy with a dark red blush. "But when ya stood up to Tristan yesterday... I thought I had a chance."

The brunette gave a small smirk and kissed his temple. "Where do you want to go from here?"

Joey held Kaiba's arms tightly and blushed quietly. "I wanna be with you..."

Kaiba chuckled softly, a sound foreign to Joey's ears, but not unwelcomed. "I mean with your friends and my brother. Do you want to tell them? Or do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Oh..." Joey replied softly as he sighed quietly. "I'm fine with everyone knowin'. It's not a secret to me. But what about you, moneybags? Ya have a reputation to uphold, right?"

The elder shrugged. "I'm fine being public." After all, who gave a damn about his reputation now? He already had all he wanted. He had Joey. He had Mokuba. He had an income. His business was flourishing. What more could he ask for? It's not like his personal preferences should affect the crowd of his products. And even if it did, he'd find a way to rope them back in. "Whatever you're more comfortable with."

The pup smirked and shrugged. "I guess we'll let the cat outta the bag. Don't be surprised when I jump ya in the middle of the street though," he teased, referring to wanting to jump his bones.

"That's going too far, I think. I don't want the public seeing what's mine," he said as he gave Joey a light squeeze against him and then released him. "All right. Go take a shower."

The two lovers walked down the street, hand in hand, towards Tristan's house. As soon as Joey had gotten out of the shower, he received a call from Tristan on his cell, asking him to come over. Kaiba received a text asking the same thing, except from Mokuba. They both knew it had something to do with last night, but they had decided that whatever it was, it wasn't too awful important to get bent out of shape over.

They made it to the neighborhood, getting closer to Joey's friend's house when Joey sighed. "Do ya think they'll try to apologize?"

"Probably. He was an ass last night."

Joey gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand briefly. "Yeah..."

"Are you nervous, mutt?" Kaiba asked with less of a patronizing sound and more of a concerned sound.

Nervous? Of course he was nervous! Tristan had tried to make them do everything under the sun together while they watched! And when Kaiba stood up to him last night, he was sure to say something about it today. The last thing he wanted was for his lover and his friend to fight. Though, that was sort of inevitable now that he thought about it, given Kaiba's demeanor and his friends' behaviors. "Nah," he said with a toothy grin up to his lover. "I got you now," he said as he rang the bell at Tristan's house and waited for an answer.

Atem answered the door and his eyes instantly zeroed in on the two's connected hands. He gave a proud smirk and nodded at the two of them, letting them in quietly. They were led to the living room where it all started and saw Tristan, Téa, Yugi and Mokuba sitting with each other. When they noticed them walk in, Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "Hey, Jo. Kaiba."

"Hey," he said shortly as he crossed his arms. Kaiba remained silent.

Tristan stood and walked over to the two. "I just wanted to tell you guys I'm sorry for last night. I was a jerk."

"You were," Kaiba readily agreed. Tristan glared at him. "Not to me; to him," he said as he nodded at Joey.

"To you, too, moneybags," Joey said as he glanced back at him. The brunette shrugged.

"I'm sorry to both of you. I shouldn't have acted that way and tried to make you guys into a spectacle. That was wrong of me," Tristan said with a heavy sigh. "Will you forgive me?"

"If ya answer one question first," Joey said. Tristan nodded. "Why'd ya do it?"

Tristan shrugged. "I was trying to help you guys see that you cared about each other..."

"We didn't need your help for that," Kaiba said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulders.

"What?"

"Yeah... it's been a long time comin'," Joey snickered as he put a hand on Kaiba's arm.

Tristan and Téa's eyes widened exponentially when they saw how buddy-buddy the two were. It was Mokuba that got up and ran to Kaiba with a wide grin. "Does this mean you finally have a partner?" The elder Kaiba nodded and Mokuba laughed as he hugged the two.

Joey looked over at Yugi with a small grin, earning an affectionate smile from his best friend. "Congratulations, Joey."

"Thanks, Yug."

"So! Let's see a kiss!" Tristan said, earning him a swift punch in the jaw by Joey.

"Shut it, Tristan!"

**A/N: And that's all! R&R and let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
